Sasuke's Lost It
by bellacullenswan
Summary: What happens when Sasuke returns to Kohana and Sakura doesn't have feelings for him any more? Read and find out! Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's Lost It

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and it Belongs to its rightful owner.

Sasuke's Lost It

Chapter 1

"She's coming for me!!" he screamed as the thoughts of how she'd react to his return to Kohana entered his head!! The villagers looked at the scene of the cowering Uchiha. "Oh come on!" Naruto said as he tried to pull Sasuke to the training field.

About ten minutes later Naruto managed to drag Sasuke to the field and tied him to a tree. While waiting for Sakura, Sasuke thought of all the mushy gushy things she might do to him.

"**Maybe she'll kiss me, or maybe hug the living cheese out of me"**Sasuke thought to himself. **"Oh no, she's going to do both" **he panicked.

About another ten minutes passed by and she arrived, books in her hand, to great the Uchiha back to Kohana. "Hi" she said, before smiling. "Oh, Lady Tsunade told me that she assigned you some work to do as your punishment" Sakura said. "Yeah" Sasuke said shock practically printed on his forehead.** "She didn't try to hug or kiss me, or even hold my hand",** he thought, **"Wait a minute, why am I so upset about it I should be happy about it"**he tried to reassure. "Well Lady Tsunade has put me in charge of making sure you do your work" she said sort of teasingly.

Later in the day...

"Alright, take these books and put them in the right sections or spots they belong" Sakura said as the **58****th **task for Sasuke had begun!!

Soon the day began to pass and before Sasuke knew it he had fainted. He awoke the next day in the hospital resting in a bed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Tsunade screamed. "You idiotic, imbecile" she screamed again. "You got yourself fringing dehydrated" Tsunade screamed again.

After Tsunade's fit Sakura and Sasuke began their work. "I'm going to be leaving chore duty early today, my boyfriend wants to take me out for lunch" she stated. "Your what" Sasuke screamed. Sakura looked confused at his reaction. "Who, When" Sasuke's shock was quite evident in his voice. "Ummm, Rai Hokado and about a month ago" Sakura said still shocked by Sasuke's reaction.

The time came when she had to leave and go to meet her boyfriend. "We'll meet back here at 1:00 p.m. after our lunch break, Ok?"

"Yeah" Sasuke answered.

He followed her to the location of where she was eating lunch and secretly sat a booth behind her to watch.

Her boyfriend walked in. His hair was a brownish sort of color with blond highlights. He wore a green t-shirt and black jeans and had a big smile. "**Ewwww, she dating that overly preppy freak" **Sasuke thought. **"Wait what did I just call him? Man Sasuke your insults are getting pretty lame" **he thought to himself.

"Hey sweetie you look great today" Rai said in a playful tone of voice.

She giggled at his comment.

Sasuke watched disgusted at the way they flirted and talked to each other.

The day yet again went on as they preformed the chores Tsunade had asked of them.

The next day on his way to his daily duties he saw Rai kissing another girl! Sasuke began to think of what Sakura would do if he told her. She most likely wasn't going to believe him. He had to get proof before he told her. Sasuke returned to his house and retrieved a camera to snap a photo of the two kissing.

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's Lost It

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and it belongs to its rightful owner.

Sasuke's Lost It

Chapter 2

Sasuke arrived a little bit too late to snap the photo, but luckily he saw the back of Rai's head and quickly followed. **"Wait is that another girl he's kissing" **Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke quickly snapped a photo of the two and began to trail Rai to his next location. By the time Rai went back to his house he had kissed three other girls.

Sasuke returned to Sakura and the daily chores to find Tsunade angry wait, no furious with Sasuke's late arrival. "What is wrong with you" Sakura screamed at him near tears as Tsunade walked away. "I got in trouble because of you" she yelled again. "Me" Sasuke said obviously pissed. "At least I'm not an obnoxious, annoying, and self centered brat who's dating Mr. I-Date-Everyone-In-The-Entire-Village" Sasuke practically roaring the words at Sakura. "What" Sakura said now crying. "Here" Sasuke said. She looked at the pictures and began to sob loudly. "Grow up things like this happen in life" Sasuke said in a mean tone of voice. "You Jerk" Sakura said. She stormed off and left Sasuke to do the rest of the work.

The next day Sakura and Sasuke had the day off. It was rainy out and lightning eventually began to fall. Soon there was a knock on Sasuke's door. "You" Rai yelled. "Get out of my house you two timing jerk" Sasuke said irritation in his voice. Rai tried to punch Sasuke, but Sasuke easily dodged and landed a punch to Rai's nose. Rai fell and ran. "Sasuke I tried to stop him" Sakura said as she walked inside. "Leave" Sasuke said flatly. "Wait the lightning is right around this area and I don't want to leave" Sakura mumbled. "Fine, just stay out of my way" Sasuke said. Before Sasuke could leave the room Sakura placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you" she said. Sasuke's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Whatever" he said trying to avoid her gaze.

Sasuke left the room and awoke the next morning. Sasuke left his room and walked into the living room to find a cold looking, sleeping, Sakura. Sasuke secretly took a blanket and placed it over Sakura. She stirred but didn't wake up. "Sasuke…. I love you" she mumbled in her sleep. "Sakura" he questioned. She was talking in her sleep was the only thing Sasuke could think of. Sasuke's face was a shade of pink again. "Sakura I…"

"Oh hi Sasuke" her eyes were now fully opened, "You what?"

"I…think you need to wake up" Sasuke said.

"That's not what I think you were going to say" She said smirking at him.

"Sakura W-what are you doing?"

Sakura leaned toward Sasuke as he leaned back. Sasuke was eventually up against the back of the sofa and had no where to go. Sakura gently kissed him on his lips and then pulled away. "Thanks for everything and all... you know helping me and all that stuff."

"Your welcome" Sasuke said some what confused.

After that Sakura got up and went to the window. "Hey, who's that" Sakura said. Sasuke looked out the window to see a man dressed in black with a white mask on that had red swirls and lines on it like an Anbu mask. He then took a step toward the house.

**Author notes: Well I think that went well. Please Review!! Thanks!!**


End file.
